


The Golden Martyrs

by ughdotcom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Asexual Character, Asexual Luna Lovegood, Bassist Ginny Weasley, Bisexual Dean Thomas, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Lavender Brown, Bisexual Parvati Patil, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Black Hermione Granger, Black Lavender Brown, Character Death Fix, Don't copy to another site, Drummer Ron Weasley, F/F, F/M, Gay Bar, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Seamus Finnigan, Gay Sirius Black, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Nymphadora Tonks, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Luna Lovegood, Guitarist Hermione Granger, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Homophobia, Indian Harry Potter, Keyboardist Luna Lovegood, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, M/M, Morally Gray Albus Dumbledore, Other, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Pansexual Nymphadora Tonks, Pianist Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Dudley Dursley, Severus Snape Bashing, Singer Harry Potter, Slow Burn, Slurs, Smoking, Trans Character, Trans Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: The Underground Nirvana is a muggle gay bar frequented by wizards. The Golden Martyrs love to preform there. Pansy Parkinson knows this. She brings her best friend Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley/Original Character(s), Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Millicent Bulstrode/Unnamed Muggle, Nymphadora Tonks/Original Female Character(s), Queerplatonic Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

“No.” Draco said. “I am not coming with you to a gay bar to watch someone sing. What kind of a person do you take me for?” he knew the minute he said it that Pansy wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Listen, Draco. You haven’t lived in England for three years. You’ve repented for your wizard nazi crimes, you’re a good person, I’m trying to be a good person. And now we’re in England. We can go to a fucking gay bar and watch someone sing.”

They strolled down the street, Pansy almost hanging off his arm, him in a smart black button up and black skinny jeans, her in a black dress and green cardigan.

“I don’t want to see men wearing near nothing.”

“Yes you do.”

“ _ You _ don’t wanna see naked men.”

“It doesn’t allow anything that would make any member of the queer community feel alienated, including asexuals. Shirtlessness is allowed, but nothing more.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

“So… can I choose your outfit?”

“I’m  _ gay _ Pansy.” he said, elbowing her slightly. “I have an impeccable sense of style.”

“Not all gays are stylish, Draco!” she said, as if he had personally offended him. “Potter was bi, and he had no sense of style.”

“Which is near impossible at a school that demands uniforms.”

“We looked  _ good _ in those uniforms.”

“Potter and Weasley looked like  _ shit _ .” they laughed, Pansy nearly falling over.

“I mean, we looked better after we realized we were gay.” Pansy said. “Remember long haired me?” she ran a hand through her sharp bob cut. “Remember when we  _ dated _ ?”

Darco made a fake retching noise. “Oh  _ Merlin _ don’t remind me.”

“We kissed what, once? And then you looked at me, very seriously, and said ‘I think I’m gay’.”

“And then you responded with ‘fucking hell I’m gay too’.”

“Oh my mom did not like when I told her.”

“Not to sound like a traumatized bitch who was raised by literal Death Eaters, but Lucius decided to hit me for it.”

“Aw, babe.” Pansy hugged his arm. “Your parents…”

“I’ve used all the words.” Draco sighed. “I don’t want to talk about them. So, do you know anything about this band?”

“They’re called The Golden Martyrs. Bit narcissistic, honestly.”

“I’d forgive it if they weren’t muggles.”

“There’s like… two martyrs in the war and that’s Potter and Dumbledore.”

“Potter’s alive.”

“Yeah, but he was dead for a time.”

“Should we even be talking about this in public?” Draco asked, looking around at the suspiciously empty street. “Where the  _ fuck _ is everyone?”

Pansy looked up. “I think it’s about to rain.” Draco looked up too, eyeing the grey clouds.

“You’re lucky I keep an umbrella on me.” he said, pulling the umbrella out of his bag and opening it over them.

“Why?”

Draco tugged on the handle. It slipped out, revealing his wand.

“Oh! Okay. Hey, maybe you could play some songs sometime.”

“I told you that under threat of death.  _ No one _ gets to know I write songs.”

Pansy laughed, gripping his arm a little tighter. “Yeah. And you wouldn’t want Potter hearing them anyways, right?” she smirked. “ _ Golden boy, I love your smile. Lalala, something about green eyes _ .” she warbled in a god awful singing voice.

“Shut the fuck up. Seriously. No.”

“C’mon!” she shoved him playfully. “That’s what they’re like!”

“It’s not like I love him!” Draco said, his pale face turning a bright pink.

“Oh  _ no _ it’s all a weird homoerotic thing from when you were rivals.” Pansy said, rolling her eyes.

“Yes, thank you.” they elbowed at each other as they walked. “Where are we even going?”

“It’s called a stroll. We aren’t going anywhere. We can stop for food if you'd like?”

Draco sighed. “Okay.”

Before they went to the bar they went to Draco’s apartment. Pansy immediately went for his closet. Draco sighed, flopping down on his bed, before sitting up to watch her rummage.

“You have a drawer here.”

“You make it sound like we’re an item.” Pansy said. He could hear the eyeroll in her voice.

“You just don’t use your apartment.” Draco was well aware Pansy could wear anything to the bar and still look good. Her hair, complexion, and general face did that for her: she could wear anything that didn’t have light colors and look like she got off a runway. Draco on the other hand, he carefully crafted all his outfits. Just because he had finally coped with, well, everything didn’t mean he had lost his sense of style.

“What’s the point?” Pansy said, but they both knew the truth. She didn’t like being alone in her apartment. Draco, Blaise, Daphne, Astoria and Millie all let her sleep at their places more than normal. It had something to do with her parents regularly leaving her in their mansion alone.

“What are you going to wear?”

“Can I steal this?” she popped out of his closet, holding a long green dress that Draco had worn to a few dances after he had come to terms with both his sexuality and femininity.

“Only if you let me do your makeup and choose your accessories.” Pansy nodded.

“Fair trade. Don’t fuck me up too much.”

“You could easily kill me.” he said, getting up from the bed to rummage around with her.

“Yeah, probably. You should wear this skirt.” Draco was hit in the face by a black piece of fabric. He pulled it off his face and inspected it.

“This says boss bitch on the arse, Pansy. I think it’s yours.”

“Shame.” she said. “You’d look hot.”

“I’m not in a skirt mood today anyhow.” he tossed the skirt aside. “Also I do think the gay bar isn’t the best place for such a fancy gown.”

“Yes, but I’d look amazing.”

“Just tranfigure some clothing to be in the same material and color.” Draco deadpanned.

“Thank you!!!” Pansy crowed, and Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“We’re still wizards, Pansy.”

“Only because we were children.” she said sadly.

“Let's not think about that. Don’t transfigure the actual dress. I’ve agreed to let Astoria wear it to Millie’s wedding.”

“I can’t believe she’s marrying a muggle.”

“We’re supposed to have gotten  _ past _ those prejudices, you twit.”

“And you know I have. Just Millie? Her parents were the worst kind, considering she’s the half blood result of an affair.”

“My dad tortured muggles for  _ fun _ , Pans. Your mum read you bedtime stories about murdering them. We’re all learning how to remove prejudices. Millie’s lucky to find a man. Do you have a girlfriend yet?”

“Fuck you.”

“Oh no, if you had a girlfriend we wouldn’t be going to a gay bar so you can fuck someone in the back alley.”

“I am  _ not _ into that, prat.”

“Sure. Seriously I don’t know what to wear.”

“Draco Malfoy doesn’t know what to wear! The same Draco Malfoy who cares way too much about how he looks!”

“Shut the fuck up. Black skinny jeans only get you so far in picking someone up.”

“Put on the skinny jeans and a tank top.” she tossed him a green tank top. “Do you only own green, silver, and black? This isn’t Hogwarts anymore.”

“I don’t look good in other colors.” he said, gingerly placing the tank top back on the bed.

“Yeah, blue. You look great in pink.” she picked up a thrown aside t shirt and lazily transfigured it pink. “So, full goth, or are we going with some color?”

“Pans, please.” he summoned the pink shirt back to himself and turned it back to the original black band shirt. “I’m always full goth.”

“Somehow it’s attractive.”

“Who knew that I would be the one to turn a lesbian straight, me in all my obvious gay-ness?” Draco said dramatically, watching Pansy burst into a fit of giggles.

“Help me transfigure this.” she picked up an old tattered tank top that Draco was pretty sure he had never worn. “You’re better than me at transfiguration.”

Draco flicked his wand and it became a short dress, the same silky material as the dress.

“Honestly, I would marry you.” Pansy said.

“I wouldn’t marry you.” Draco said back. “No offense.”

“None taken.” Pansy cast a quick charm to add a silver snake necklace and a bracelet of the same design, along with silver and emerald earrings. She then gave Draco some similar silver studs that looked harmless from far away, but were actually small snakes. “Put your lip ring on, it looks hot.”

“It’s on.” Draco said, removing the glamour that hid it. “Shall we go?” They linked arms and apperated to an alley behind the bar, walking out and entering the small space.

Pansy went up to the bar and ordered them cocktails, sugary green apple ones that matched their outfits. They moved to a spot close to the stage.

When the band walked onstage they looked familiar, but Draco didn’t realize who they were until the lead singer looked up and pushed his messy black curls away from his head. It wasn’t the scar that tipped Draco off - it was the bright green eyes that shone behind round frame glasses.

“Pansy, I am going to murder you.” Draco said.

“Welcome to The Underground Nirvana, This is my band the Golden Martyrs!” Harry Potter said into the mic.


	2. Chapter 2

Normally Draco would have hauled Pansy out of there while muttering curses to her name. But there was something so enchanting about Harry’s singing, like a liquid gold.

“ _ When I hurt you/Didn’t mean to/But I know you’ll never see the truth./Darling please I/Know I love you./But curses mean that’s all you’ll ever see. _ ”

“Didn’t know him and the Weaselette fought this much.” Draco said, leaning against a pole and sipping from his drink. “This honestly sounds unrequited.”

“Oh, they aren’t a thing anymore. You see her up there as the bassist?” Pansy pointed at the stage. “She’s with Luna now.” she moved her hand towards the blond keyboardist.

“Hey! Luna and I keep in touch, ze should have told me!” Draco complained.

“Oh don’t be a pissbaby.” Pansy said. “I know why you’re even staying.”

“Oh, enlighten me.”

“You find him pretty.”

“So does every male attracted person who’s seen him, Pansy, I’m not special.” He downed his glass like a shot and spluttered.

“Oh don’t do that, dumbass, the alcohol content is  _ way _ too high.” she said, cavalierly patting him on the back.

“Thanks.” he said sarcastically.

“I’ll get you another drink, stay here.” Pansy brushed past him, taking the glass out of his hand.

Draco leaned back, pleasantly buzzed, and dumb enough to stay.

“ _ So don’t tell me you don’t love me/I’ll leave that all behind./When you see me don’t you dare/Cause you’ll never know. _ ”

“Ay! Malfoy!” a voice carried above a few people, and Draco turned his head in worry, but it was just Tonks approaching, obviously a bit more drunk then normally acceptable.

“Nymph.” Draco had refused to call them Tonks, but they didn’t like Nymphadora for obvious reasons, so they had compromised on Nymph.

“What’re you doing here?” He had reconciled with them after the war, being cousins and all, and they had become good friends.

“Pansy dragged me here.” Draco said, removing their drink from their hands and sipping it, glancing at their pronoun pin. They/them.

“Hey!” They complained.

“You’re drunk.” he said. “Consider it a favor.”

“I hate when you’re right.” they grumbled. “Watching Harry?”

Draco flushed bright red, obvious on his pale skin. “No!”

“Ooh someone’s got a crush.” they teased.

“Please shut up.”

“Give me my drink back.” Draco, because apparently learning his lesson wasn’t a thing he could do, downed the drink, gagged, and handed them the cup back.

“I hate you.”

“Like everyone else.”

“You’re at a bar, Dray,  _ must _ you be so contrary?” Pansy said, coming up behind them and handing Draco his drink before sipping hers. “Hello Tonks.”

“Hey, Pans! Did you bring Draco here because of…” they inclined their head towards the band.

“Of course. What do you take me for, a Gryffindor?”

“Touche.” Tonks raised their empty glass. “You think you could…?”

Draco sighed. “I’ll do it, I’ve always been better at charms.” he waved his hand lazily “ _ abstemius. _ ”

Tonks shook their head. “Thanks.”

“What are you doing here, Tonks?” Pansy asked casually.

“Remus invited me. Apparently he feels bad that I had a crush on him, so he’s helping me find a significant other.” they rolled their eyes. “ _ Sometimes _ people have secret girlfriends that they can’t tell anyone about.” Tonks closed their mouth suddenly. “Draco I don’t think the charm worked.”

“What’s the fun if it doesn’t leave you a little buzzed.” Draco responded.

“A lot.” Pansy rolled her eyes. “Sorry, Tonks.”

Tonks sighed. “It’s fine. Just don’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t.” Pansy said.

“Neither will I, sorry Tonks.”

Tonks gave a little giggle. “Well, speaking of my secret girlfriend, I’d better head off. Have a good time.” she winked at them before leaving the small grungy bar.

“Pansy, I’m still mad at you.” Draco glared at his friend, who was sipping her drink contentedly, fully aware of what she had done.

“Oh, I’m aware. But, it’s a gay bar. I’m sure you can find something fun to do.”

“Not when Potter’s up there sounding like a literal god!” Draco whisper yelled back, gesturing to the stage.

“I told you you liked him.” Pansy scolded.

“I don’t  _ like _ him, I can just appreciate his voice!”

“The lady doth protest too much.” Pansy slapped his back. “I’m going to go hit on some pretty girls. Go find a makeout buddy.” She left him alone.

Draco leaned back and watched Harry. The man had always been attractive, Draco had been mildly infatuated with him during school. But now that he was an adult, he was even more attractive. His hair hadn’t been put under control, but the undercut made the mess of curls look intentional, instead of simply a matter of not grooming. The glasses no longer looked childish, although they were still round framed. His smile looked easier, but much like everyone Draco had seen after the war, it was tinged with sadness. He was tall now, and he knew how to dress, or at least someone was helping him dress. He wore a green t-shirt, as well as a leather jacket and jeans. Draco would be lying if he said that he wasn’t into the outfit. He was sweaty under the stage lights, and even though Draco was repulsed by sweat, it seemed to be Harry’s natural state, and it unfortunately did nothing to take away from his attractiveness.

He sipped his drink, schooling his features into the look of indifference he had perfected over his years. He tapped his foot idly to the music, bored. He wished Pansy hadn't left him alone. He wasn’t interested in a fling, or a serious romance. He studied the band.

Hermione, who was playing the guitar, had grown up to look even better than she had in school. Draco might have been gay, but he was able to appriciate the aesthetic looks. She had grown even taller, which was always a good quality in a woman. She had finally filled out, which Draco didn’t care about, but he knew she must be proud. He should send her a “Happy Transition!” card. Was that something people did? She looked good dressed like a punk, even if she hadn’t bothered to cut her hair. She wore a black blazer over a band t-shirt for some band Draco would probably never bother listening to. Her pleated plaid skirt hit just above her knees. She was probably the only person who could look like both a punk and nerd, he noted casually.

Ginevra, he had to stop calling her the Weaselette if she was dating Luna, did look like a full blown lesbian. Her previously long red hair had been shaved close to her head. She was wearing no makeup, which suited her quite well. Her fashion sense was amazingly queer, with an AC/DC shirt, a flannel tied around her waist, and ripped jeans.  _ And _ Doc Martens with purple and yellow laces. The bass tied together the whole lesbian look.

Ronald had not grown up to be more attractive, although Draco had never liked redheads. His hair was long now, like it had been fourth year, although it did look better tended to, which was a blessing. He played the drums passionately, which made sense with everything about him. He was the only one who’s fashion sense hadn’t gotten better, wearing just a t-shirt and jeans.

Draco had seen Luna plenty of times, so ze didn’t surprise him. Ze still had zir long blond hair, and ze wore the same style of clothes everyday. On stage ze wore denim overalls, with a pink shirt underneath. Ze was swaying to the music peacefully at zir keyboard, eyes closed. He wished he didn’t care about looks as much as zir. 

Harry and Ginervra were now singing a duet at the same mic.  _ This _ is why Draco thought they were still together. But now that he studied them singing, he could tell that it was more of mlm/wlw solidarity than romance.

“ _ Well did they tell you the news today/I don’t love you like I’m supposed to./Maybe we can make it another day/But we’ll break down, we’ll break down. _ ” they sang in harmony. Honestly, it was unfair how well their voices worked together.

Draco sighed, and let the back of his head rest on the pole. How long before he was able to convince himself to go? He could probably get another drink, leaving it up to Pansy to take him home, but not only did he not want to do that to his best friend, he didn’t want to be hungover tomorrow. But as bad as he knew it was for him, he couldn’t pull himself away from Harry’s singing. The worst part was, he didn’t even want to just stand around and listen. He had to be doing something. He tapped his feet and fingers as he tried to think of something, not even really listening to the music anymore.

“Good music, right?” a man said to him, standing next to him.

“Yeah.” Draco responded. “I must say, if you’re going to hit on me, I’m really not interested.”

“Don’t worry mate, I’m taken. He’s at the bar right now, getting us drinks. My cousin though… he needs at least a good shag.”

“I’m not the man for that, sorry.” Draco apologized. “Hope he finds it.”

“I do too, there’s only so long you can hear one person complain before you abandon your whole redemption arc.”

“Amen to that.” Draco laughed, lifting his glass jokingly.

“I’m Dudley.” Dudley offered his hand to Draco.

“Draco.” Draco took the hand and shook it.

“Malfoy?”

“I’m sorry for all the war crimes and bullying. You didn’t go to Hogwarts, though.”

“No, my cousin did. He complained about you a lot.”

“What’s his name?” Draco said, taking a sip.

“Harry Potter.”

Draco spit the alcohol back into the cup. “Potter?”

“Oh you know him?” Dudley asked, a smug smile on his face, fully aware of what he did.

“No shit. You’re his cousin?”

“Yeah.” Dudley nodded. “Long story, one I don’t think he wants me repeating. I hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable. I’ve done enough of that. No matter how apologies I give I don’t think I can even make up for that.”

Dudley chucked softly. “I know. It’s horrid isn’t it? Knowing that some people can never forgive you, and that they’re completely in the right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, at least some people have.” Dudley gestured at Harry.

“Sometimes I have a hard time even believing he really did it. I mean, he’s got a duty. He’s the savior and shit. Doesn’t he have to? My friends say that he does, or he wouldn’t have shown up at every trial, but that’s his job, isn’t it? Put other people first? It’s jarring to see him happy on stage, and he still looks broken.”

“I know. I did so much shit to him and he’s still talking to me and taking me to his performances. I feel like one day he’s going to snap and beat me up, and I’m going to deserve it for all the times I did the same to him.”

“Cheers.” Draco said, raising his glass. Dudley gave a sad laugh and tapped his glass against Draco’s.

“I’m going to find my boyfriend. Have fun.”

Draco watched him leave. “Never.” he muttered, turning his attention to the stage once more.

After the band was done, Draco snuck out by a side door, lighting a cigarette with the flick of his finger, and taking a drag. He pretended not to notice the couple making out behind the dumpsters, but he would probably yell at them if they decided to go any further.

“That’s gonna kill you, you know.” Hermione said coming up behind him. She lazily picked up a rock and threw it at the couple, who scurried away.

“Most likely. Want one? I’m sure the brightest witch of our age can find a cure.”

“Got any weed?”

“Probably.” He rummaged through her pockets and threw one at her. “So you’re a stoner now?”

“Eh. You don’t travel with a punk band and not learn to appreciate some things.” she lit it with a small spark and took a drag.

“Even the Golden Boy’s punk band?”

“It’s more thanks to Ginny and Luna than anything. And Neville.”

“I didn’t see him up there.” Draco said, blowing out smoke lazily.

“He’s the manager.” she explained. The two delved into silence.

“I’m sorry for all the shit I did in school.” Draco finally spoke.

“You already apologized, so many times.” Hermione said. “Don’t you think that by now you’re forgiven?”

“I’m never going to be  _ done _ , apologizing. I was a bad person, and a bully.”

“I didn’t like you much at all Draco, but you know what always stood out to me?”

“That I was a prick?”

“You never misgendered me. Never deadnamed me. The older Slytherins did, but never you. None of your friends either. I remember Pansy pulling me into a classroom once and I thought she would duel me, but she pressed some clothes into my hands, and told me they were hers and she thought they would fit, and look nice on me.”

“I remember that.”

“I always wondered why you guys were so nice.”

“Astoria’s trans.”

“What?”

“Astoria Greengrass. The Greengrasses were a bit more tolerant. But we’d be hypocrites if we accepted her and not you.” Draco twirled the cigarette in his fingers, letting the sparks burn a little.

“Oh.”

“Congrats on the transition, by the way.”

“Thanks. Congrats on yours, you look like a real gay boy now.”

“I’m offended I didn’t before.”

“I mean, you did, but also like a straight asshole. I’m glad you abandoned the bleach. The long blond hair does wonders for you.”

He snorted “Yeah, that’s what Pansy said. You two would get along.”

“Probably. She seems cool.”

“She is. Coolest person I know. No offense, I love the new style.”

Hermione grinned. “Thanks. I love it too.”

“Bit annoying that you got hotter than me. You shouldn’t be able to be the smartest and the hottest.”

She laughed. “You can take it all. I’m happy with Ron. So, what even brought you to  The Underground Nirvana in the first place? I’m sure you wouldn’t come if you knew who The Golden Martyrs were.”

“Pansy dragged me here.”

Hermione laughed. “Damn, I would love to be friends with her.”

“That would be  _ terrifying _ .”

“I think you’re just scared of women.”

“Well, in my defense, I’ve never known a woman who couldn’t kill me easily.”

“True. Even Astoria? She seems nice?”

“Oh, darling, you’ve never seen her death glare.” Draco slipped into the way he spoke around people he was comfortable with.

“Oh I’m sure. Pretty sure  _ nothing _ matches mine though, unless Harry and Ron are exaggerating.”

“They defeated the greatest evil ever known, if you can scare them it must be powerful.”

“I helped.”

“They couldn’t have done it without you.”

“They couldn’t have.” Hermione agreed. “Did you know that they get more attention than me? Constantly.”

“Racism? Or sexism?”

“Who knows. You know how many chocolate frog cards Harry gets per batch? 100. Ron gets 75. I get 50.  _ 50 _ .”

“Oh dear god.”

“Yeah.” she lazily blew smoke into the air. “Fuck them.”

“Yeah. God, the Wizarding World’s a  _ bitch _ . I’ve immersed myself in muggle culture - don’t look so shocked - and they suck ass too, but wizards… we should be above that.”

“Yeah. Fucking hell. This isn’t very good weed.”

“Hey, I don’t exactly have the cash to constantly have the good stuff.”

“Transfigure it, dumbass.”

“I am not smart, Granger, jesus christ.”

“Call me Hermione.” she said.

“Hermione, I am not smart. I forget everything constantly.”

“You were second place in most classes.”

“Yeah, well, no one would be first place with you.”

“Harry was always first place in DADA.” Hermione groaned. “I was jealous of him. Can you believe it? Me, the brightest witch of our age.” She laughed.

“Oh, I don’t know a single person who  _ wasn’t _ jealous of him. Or in love with him.” Draco added with a laugh. “I was.” He didn’t clarify. She didn’t ask.

“So, I’ve got to go. Have fun, Draco.”

“I will, Hermione. Owl me.”

“I might.” She waved, and disappeared back into the bar with the slam of a door. Draco sighed, and rested his head back on the wall. He should find Pansy and leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written


End file.
